Cameron Goodkin
Cameron Goodkin is a main character on ''Stitchers''. Working alongside his girlfriend Kirsten, Cameron is a brilliant neuroscientist whose passion for the program is evident in his work. He is portrayed by Kyle Harris. Biography: He's 25, technical lead for the Stitchers program. Nerdy and not as cool as he thinks he is, Cameron will happily engage in a pissing contest with anyone who thinks they’re smarter than he is, however in spite of his airs of intellectual superiority he becomes a loyal and fierce supporter of Kirsten. He's off the charts brilliant, Cameron was tutored by some of the finest minds in the intelligence and scientific communities. Cameron grew up around money, and while he ashamedly enjoys the trappings of wealth -- a fancy apartment, nice car, gourmet kitchen (he's an amateur chef!) -- he could also be happy with a computer, a fast internet connection, and time enough to think big thoughts. Early in his life, it is revealed that he had open heart surgery (hence the scar on his chest) and that unbeknownst to himself and the rest of the Stitchers, he and Kristen had met each other when they were kids. Physical Appearance He has brown hair, medium build, average height and in I See You, Kirsten catches Cameron shirtless and he has toned body with a scar going down his chest. Series: 31/31 Season 1 (11/11) *A Stitch in Time *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher in the Rye *Finally *The Root of All Evil *Fire in the Hole *Future Tense *Full Stop *When Darkness Falls Season 2 (10/10) *2.0 *Hack Me If You Can *The One That Got Away *The Two Deaths of Jamie B *Midnight Stitcher *The Dying Shame *Pretty Little Lawyers *Red Eye *The Guest *All In Season 3 (10/10) *Out of the Shadows *For Love or Money *Perfect *Mind Palace *Paternis *The Gremlin and the Fixer *Just the Two of Us *Dreamland *Kill It Forward *Maternis Relationships *Kirsten Clark : Was kissed by her right after her first stitch. The two have since grown very close. He is shown to have very strong feelings for her in Full Stop. Kirsten returns Cameron's feelings. They started dating in a Out of the Shadows. For more about the pairing, visit Camsten. *Marta Rodriguez : It appears that he cares for her since in Friends in Low Places, he goes to visit her in the hospital. Trivia *Has a scar down the center of his chest after having heart surgery when he was 10 to replace a heart valve. *Has been slapped 3 times over the course of 6 episodes. (1st Kirsten, 2nd and 3rd Janice) *His family is rich. *Cameron's mother is also a doctor. *In "Full Stop," it is revealed to Kirsten that she had met Cameron when they were kids and that he's been in love with her this whole time (based on most of his memories being of moments he had with Kirsten). *It's revealed in "A Stitch in Time" that he majored in Neuroscience and in "Fire in the Hole," that he previously worked as a researcher at MIT. *His interests include cooking(revealed in "A Stitch in Time," Settlers of Catan and dancing (revealed in "Friends in Low Places") and collecting action figures & comic books (revealed in "Finally"). * He doesn't eat pork because his grandmother is Jewish and drives a Volvo. Memorable Quotes Gallery Cameron02.jpg Cameron01.jpg KirstenCameron03.jpg KirstenCameron02.jpg KirstenCameron01.jpg Cameroncastphoto.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 3.30.55 PM.png Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h30m42s166.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h30m38s128.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h30m18s183.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h29m36s16.jpg Stitchers-1x06-11.jpg Stitchers-1x06-10.jpg Stitchers-1x06-9.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-8.jpg Stitchers1.04-440.jpg Stitchers1.04-436.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo7.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo5.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo4.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo1.jpg 46a4b6311ae9c377786f8a085dcc608c.jpg Tumblr nabjdvZKwJ1qctmsro1 500.jpg Tumblr nabjdvZKwJ1qctmsro1 1280.jpg 1.10-024.jpg 1.10-025.jpg 1.10-032.jpg 1.10-033.jpg 1.10-035.jpg 1.10-064.jpg 1.10-073.jpg 1.10-093.jpg 1.10-094.jpg 1.10-098.jpg 1.10-103.jpg 1.10-104.jpg 1.10-105.jpg 1.10-106.jpg 1.10-107.jpg 1.10-108.jpg 1.10-109.jpg 1.10-110.jpg 1.10-111.jpg 1.10-112.jpg 1.10-113.jpg 1.10-122.jpg 1.10-125.jpg 1.10-126.jpg 1.10-128.jpg 1.10-130.jpg 1.10-219.jpg 1.10-220.jpg 1.10-224.jpg 1.10-237.jpg 1.10-289.jpg 1.10-290.jpg 1.10-291.jpg 1.10-292.jpg 1.10-307.jpg 1.10-309.jpg 1.10-310.jpg 1.10-322.jpg 1.10-324.jpg 1.10-327.jpg 1.10-330.jpg 1.10-332.jpg 1.10-334.jpg 1.10-342.jpg 1.10-343.jpg 1.10-345.jpg 1.10-346.jpg 1.10-347.jpg Cameron How Fragile Life Is.jpg|Cameron 1x08 Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg CbDC7m3UAAAAgOY.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg Ca-yBlqWcAAv08D.jpg CbImW0lWwAApQOD.jpg CbHdfH5XEAABLZh.jpg 2.0 BTS Cameron Kirsten.jpg 12794439 1682958145277336 7957985977423292740 n.jpg 12768398 1680807325492418 261073133729589134 o.jpg Stitchers 1x04 K & C.jpg CcZZrHQVAAAOqoY.jpg large.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg 1898069 1689512347955249 8436818863740998938 n.jpg 12821332 1689089391330878 852441302080023825 n.jpg 2016-09-01 1039.png 2016-09-02 1134.png Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Stitchers Program